Talk:Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar
Canon appearance? Judging from the description, it sounds exactly like what happened in this scene. You can find it in episode 296 around 20:05. Enough to be labeled canon or not? Norleon (talk) 19:19, November 13, 2014 (UTC) i don't see why not. Munchvtec (talk) 19:38, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I actually think that this can be done, with both Onoki and Mū.--Omojuze (talk) 19:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Onoki's is cuspidal though. Norleon (talk) 19:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::But the name of this technique has nothing to do with its shape (pillar can both be cylinder-shaped and conical-shaped). And the description fits in perfectly too. We can say that both used this.--Omojuze (talk) 19:51, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, since it was mentioned in the article that the pillar is cylinder-shaped, I though it would matter somehow. Norleon (talk) 19:57, November 13, 2014 (UTC) No offense, but why do you guys do this shit? Stop canonizing game content. If something wasn't named in the 4th databook, it's most likely that the author doesn't consider those things to be separate techniques--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Do What? We categorized way more jutsu from the games, does this one hurt you that much? If you don't like it, fine, at least with me, you can remove the anime references if you wish, but I don't see the point really.--Omojuze (talk) 21:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again, bring it to the forum. Norleon (talk) 21:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::While the larger discussion may be for the forums, this particular technique should be game-only for the same reason that Sword of Kagutsuchi is: when this was used in chapter 546, it was simply called "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique".--BeyondRed (talk) 21:14, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::You see. The difference with Sword of Kagutsuchi is that this jutsu has the whole Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique in its name, unlike with Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi.--Omojuze (talk) 11:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Purpose This is just the cylindrical variant that is already described on the main technique page. The Dust Release techniques are all known to be used from distance, so there's nothing exactly new about this technique, so I vote for merging the info here onto the main technique and delete this page. --''Saju '' 22:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Purpose (Rehashed) To rehash what Sajuuk brought up, I don't see why this page gets special treatment when we merged all the Super Beast Scroll and Explosive Clay variations to its main technique page. I propose we remove this page and to be consistent. Everything we need to know about this variant can be found on its parent page. --Rai 水 (talk) 09:56, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense to be consistent. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:16, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure, I don't mind. --JouXIII (talk) 11:03, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Correct me if I'm wrong but this technique got an official/separate databook entry. The name is different — albeit only really really slightly — from the original technique. The two examples that Rachin mentioned don't really apply as none of Sai's drawings have a different name except Super God and the sealing technique, and all of the explosive clay techniques actually have their own aericles - because they have their own names - they're just also summarised on the main article page.--Cerez365 (talk) 10:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think this was only named in the game, otherwise it would have been mentioned if the databook had specific name for it. Also, what I meant to say was remove this page as an anime and manga technique, and make it a game only jutsu, as that's what we did with the other examples I mentioned. If I remember correctly, it was decided that if the game variation jutsu is technically the same as its parent jutsu, but just given a name because of the action, we will just keep as a game only jutsu usually because we could add the action sequences used in it. --Rai 水 (talk) 11:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::To Cerez: I just checked the databook and only Dust Release-technique that has entry there is Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. Also, if this technique had entry in the databook, it would have been mentioned in the article. --JouXIII (talk) 11:11, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Ech, sure. Don't delete it though, redirect it to the original and mention the name somewhere in that article.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:10, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :@JouXIII: literally all I look at was the name not in italics haha. If that's the case then sure, I'm in favor of assimilating the article.--Cerez365 (talk) 13:03, August 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay so deletion it is. Had it been a combo attack to go with this, I would say it's find to keep. A redirect for this is not helpful considering most of the its name is the same as its parent technique. You'd get directed to the page with just typing Dust. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:04, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Bump. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:28, August 7, 2017 (UTC)